Keller Fader
Keller Fader was the Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation during the time of the Jedi Rebellion. He was a descendant of Aden Fader, Juno Fader, and Ken Rolf. Keller took up Jedi training in the Confederate Jedi Order for a brief period of time before determining it was not the proper path for him. Instead, he went to school and achieved a law degree and went into politics. He served as a senator in the Stonewall Federation, the Moff for the Qek sector, and the Chancellor for the Stonewall Federation. Keller was also married to Ilyria Walker. Biography Early Life Keller Louis Fader was born on the planet Aduro to two Jedi parents in July of 256 NE. He was believed to carry on the Fader tradition of being a Jedi Knight or Master, and was therefore pushed in that direction. At the age of twelve, Fader took up the mantle of Jedi padawan and was apprenticed to a prominent Jedi Knight within the Confederate Jedi Order. He continued on this path until when he became sixteen years of age, and decided the Jedi path was not for him. He left the Confederate Jedi Order, two months shy of achieving full knighthood, and went into Stonewall University of Law in 274 NE. He graduated from the University in 280 NE. Career Two years out of school, he ran a successful bid for the Imperial Moff seat for the Qek sector. He was elected with a large majority of the sector's votes and was sworn in as the Moff of the sector in 282 NE. Upon graduation, Keller practiced law for several years. He was an established attorney on the planet Stonewall, and decided to go into politics. In 286 NE, he announced his candidacy for one of the two hotly contested Stonewall senate seats. He won the seat by a 2% margin over his opponent, mainly because of his moderately-right leaning politics compared to his oppenents extreme right wingism. He was sworn in during January of 287 NE. In 298 NE, Fader announced he would not seek election for his senate seat, rather he would seek election to the post of Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation. He ran a successful campaign and won with a twenty percent margin over his opponent. He was sworn in early in 299 NE. Accomplishments Keller Fader accomplished much in his time in politics. While in the Federation's senate, he supported an amendment to the constitution that would eliminate term restrictions on the Chancellor's seat. This caused some skepticism during his tenure as Chancellor, and his two successful reelection bids, because of how conveniant of timing the amendment was added to the constitution. As an Imperial Moff, Fader was a staunch supporter of Emperor Vartan Walker and supported many of his measures. Relationships Fader married Ilyria Walker sometime during his time as an Imperial Moff. This was something of importance, as this was the point the Fader and Walker bloodlines crossed over. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Imperial Moffs Category:Characters by Nathan Fater